cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jerdge
How to use this page :Simply edit the next section (thanks) --Jerdge Guest's contribution(s) :Add here whatever you wish - don't forget to sign your contribution(s) RPA/TUPA talk I moved it because I figured that if it wasn't moved it would most likely be forgotten about and lost in the wiki and I figure that it would be good to keep it for people can see the history behind the page and the move and everything. So I figured I would basically just keep it together with main article. After thinking about it though I have created a archive page for the old talk page and added a link to it like you said to the new talk page somewhat like you suggested. Lol pie 23:37, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Vandal This user has taken it himself to vandalize the Goon Order of Neutral Shoving. http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Goon_Order_of_Neutral_Shoving&diff=99838&oldid=97089 Could you give him the appropriate punishment? Thanks. Tricause 02:41, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :You must be kidding. Me would have vandalized what?? Meh. --Jerdge 17:19, 17 December 2007 (UTC). ::I did NOT say you vandalized anything. If you would look at the link in the http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Goon_Order_of_Neutral_Shoving&diff=99838&oldid=97089 (http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=Goon_Order_of_Neutral_Shoving&diff=99838&oldid=97089 if you still don't understand how a LINK works on wikia) ::I showed that an anonymous user vandalized the page. Look before you see!!!!!!!!!! Tricause 20:06, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Oh my dear god. You vandalized my page! You said "Me vandal? Were you kidding? Hello dear Tricause. What brought you to add in my Talk page that I vandalized the GOONS page? Is that some form of joke?... I'm puzzled. --Jerdge 17:23, 17 December 2007 (UTC)." You ACCUSED me of doing something I DID NOT. I NEVER ACCUSED YOU OF VANDALIZING. My apologies though, I mistaken you for the admin J Andres. I thought you were an admin and I asked you if you could punish the user I pointed out. However, even though I mistaken you, that DOES NOT give you the right to vandalize my page (heres a link proving you did http://cybernations.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ATricause&diff=100631&oldid=99722) Tricause 20:10, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :All of this was just a big misunderstanding... Neither of you vandalized anything or did anything wrong... please just end the argument here. Tricause, he didn't vandalize your page, he just accidentally put it on your user page instead of your talk page. Anyways back on the original subject, I took care of that vandal awhile ago. Lol pie 20:52, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::Any unwanted information on my page that in any way discredits me is vandalism. If he would of left it on the talk page, it would not be vandalism. End of story. 75.100.169.77 02:26, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::Ooops, I really put that on the User page by accident: my intention was to put it on the Talk page... My bad, I apologize. :::I anyway deny that that was "vandalism". Because "Vandalism is any addition, removal, or change of content made in a '''deliberate attempt' to compromise the integrity of the Cybernations wiki"; my edit to Tricause's User Page was instead a ''"good-faith effort to improve the encyclopedia, even if misguided or ill-considered", and as such was "not vandalism". :::I acknowledge I did a mistake though and, again, I apologize for it. --Jerdge 16:14, 19 December 2007 (UTC).